The truth
by DaCookieMonsta
Summary: Grubbs' life suddenly changes one day, when a demon pops out of nowhere, and the unimaginable happens. What else could possibly go wrong for poor Grubbitsch Grady?
1. Chapter 1

The Demonata. Chapter 1.

"Why are you leaving?" Grubbs questioned his Uncle suspiciously.

"I've got a meeting in 3 hours for work", Dervish replied uncomfortably.

"But Dervish, you don't work!" Grubbs replied with a laugh.

"Not yet. Grubbs, sit down. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now."

"Go on," Grubbs muttered, a little nervous now.

"Lately, across the world, demons have been appearing out of nowhere. They all bring the same message with them." Dervish said, showing no emotion at all.

"They're all saying"- Dervish was interrupted suddenly by a huge bang upstairs, as if an elephant has just landed on their roof!

Dervish swore, told Grubbs to stay put and not go anywhere. Dervish rushed upstairs at what seemed like an impossible speed to Grubbs.

Grubbs was suspicious, and a little worried about Dervish's safety, and so followed a couple of minutes later.

There was a deafening silence as Grubbs climbed the stairs. But, as he neared Dervish's study door, Grubbs heard unearthly whispers, coming from inside.

"Sssso, Dervissshhh, wheressss your little friend Grubbsss Grady?" A demon- like voice hissed impatiently.

"You stay away from him Fang, he's got nothing to do with this," came Dervish's stuttered reply. Grubbs wanted to go in there, and see what was going on, but a voice in his head warned him not to.

"I want Grubbsssss, I have come here to get him, and I am not leaving without him, no matter what it takesss. Sssso? Where isss he?"

"I'll never tell you," came the response from Dervish, although he didn't sound that confident.

"Right then, I guesss I ssshhhall just have to find him myssself then wont I?"

And before Dervish could reply, there was a blood-curdling scream from Dervish, followed by a deathly snap, and a bloodthirsty laugh from Dervish's killer.

Just then, hell was released…

**please rnr**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The ugliest creature imaginable walked straight through the door, without even opening it. It took one careless look at Grubbs and pulled a twisted expression. Grubbs, remembering what Dervish had once taught him, remained still and emotionless.

When Grubbs first moved in with Dervish, Dervish warned Grubbs that all demons feed on humans' sadness. Grubbs was absolutely terrified at this hellish creature, but knew if he showed any emotion at all, he would be dead straight away, and would be joining Dervish.

"Grubbsss, Grubbsss, Grubbsss, you poor, poor child. What did you ever do to hurt usss? It'sss all Dervissshhh'sss fault. He wouldn't co-operate, and he paid the priccce. He mussst have loved you very much to risssk and give his life for you, heck, he mussst have loved you lotsss to have agreed to sssomething ssso trecherousss in the firssst placcce!"

"What have you done to him?" Grubbs replied nervously, trying not to show his fright for this grotesque thing.

"Me? Me? Oh Grubbsss, you make me laugh ssso! I did nothing to Dervissshhh! He wouldn't co-operate, and he paid with hisss life!"

"I said, _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!"_Grubbs replied firmly.

"Why don't you enter the room and sssee for yourssself?!"

Grubbs was unsure, but something told him he could still save his Uncle, so he did as he was asked, not knowing that one day, he would regret this deadly move…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Blood. Everywhere. Millions upon millions of little ant-like creatures swarming the floor, and eating away at the broken, ripped and lifeless dummy laying on the floor.

Grubbs' first instinct was to rush to his uncles aid, but, as if he had read Grubbs' mind, Fang reached out and grabbed Grubbs' sleeve.

"I wouldn't bother. They'll eat you alive, but I want you alive!" Laughed Fang.

"Why? What are you going to do to me, you thing of hell?" Grubbs threatened, rather pathetically.

"Me? Why, I will do nothing to you, asss long asss you come back with me."

"Back where?" A puzzled Grubbs responded.

"Back to my world, where I can sshhhow you the purpossse of your life, Gubbsss Grady."

"No. Never! _NEVER! I'LL NEVER FOLLOW A MAN- SLAUGHTERER LIKE YOU!"_

"Well then, I'll jussst have to kill you."

"Wait. Give me a moment please," Grubbs responded.

Grubbs was curious as to what the grotesque thing had meant about the purpose of his life, and half thought of going through, but then dismissed such ridiculous ideas, as suddenly as they had come. Grubbs was just planning an attack on the creature, when he was grabbed, dragged across the room, and stopped next to a strange, porthole thing, that he hadn't noticed before.

"You're coming with me, and that isss an end to it," the demon insisted.

Before Grubbs could reply, he was thrown through the hole, and into the cauldron of hell…

**To be continued, please vote for a good continuation.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this, I know how long and boring it was!!**


	4. Chapter 4

A new World – Chapter 4.

Grubbs wasn't really sure where he was, but one thing he knew for sure, it wasn't home. At all. The sky, if you could it a sky, was a dark, gloomy red. It looked like blood. There was an occasional ripple in the sky here and there; Grubbs had absolutely no idea what that was, but it soon turned out that that was the least of his concerns in this universe. For a second, Grubbs wondered where Dervish was, but then the shocking truth all came back in a flash. Dervish was dead. His Uncle was dead. It was a demon. Just like with the rest of his family. Grubbs was half-thinking of giving up on life, when his thoughts were cut short.

There were monsters- Demons- of some sort coming at him from every side. Grubbs swore. How could he not have seen them? No time for wondering, he had to act. And fast. They were all rapidly approaching him. They were big, but not bigger than him. But, there were thousands of them. He was outnumbered.

They were green. Every single part of their body was green. They had long, pointy noses, two snot like splodges for eyes, and a gaping, dark hole for their mouth. And they were coming.

They were about to jump and surely devour Grubbs. What was he going to do? Just then, there was an ear-piercing screech from above. Suddenly, a huge bird-like demon dropped from the blood-like sky, plummeting like a stone towards the masses of demons surrounding me. The demons looked up, startled. Then, out of the holes in place of their mouth came what sounded like a scream. They fled. They were extremely quick. Maybe that was why Grubbs hadn't seen them coming. He realised he had no time to lose. Grubbs ran. The whole universe looked the same, so there wasn't really anywhere Grubbs could hide, so he just kept running and running.

Grubbs had been running for at least an hour now. He was shattered. So, he decided to take a break. Grubbs was about to fall asleep by what looked like a tree when right in front of him appeared a window. Grubbs' eyes snapped open. There was a sound coming from the window. He slowly moved towards the window, and it soon became clear that the sound was his name. It was a calling. But what really scared Grubbs was that the voice sounded exactly like his Uncles. His dead Uncles. Dervish.

As scared as Grubbs was, he was slowly walking towards the window in a trance. He must go through, and find out the truth. He had no idea why he just thought that. It just came to mind. But it gave him something to aim towards, whatever it meant. So he walked straight through the window. One day, he would surely regret that deadly move…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Home. Grubbs couldn't believe it. Of all the universes he could've ended up in, and it was home. But there was one problem. There was no Dervish. What was he going to do? Luckily, Grubbs still had the house key in his pocket. He would go in, phone Meera and explain to her what had happened.

Breakfast. Grubbs was seriously spooked. He had walked in the door to the sound of his supposedly dead uncle whistling, whilst frying eggs and bacon. Its like nothing had changed.

"Dervish! You're back!" Exclaimed Grubbs.

"Ummm… Grubbs, I never left," replied Dervish, looking a little bewildered.

"Yes you did! Derv, we were sat downstairs, and-and you said you wanted to talk to me, and"-

"Wo, wo, wo Grubbs, slow down. What do you mean I wanted to talk to you?"

"I dunno, you just said you needed to talk to me about something. Then, there was a loud bang upstairs, and you went up to see what it was. You told me to stay where I was, Derv, but I was curious and scared and so followed you, and-and-and you were dead," Grubbs sobbed.

"OK, listen, I don't know what's going on, but we need to get you to bed. I'm going to work in my study."

"NO!!! That's where it was. The demon. That's where you die." Grubbs screamed.

"Look Grubbs, there was no demon, ive been here all along. You're going crazy."

Before Grubbs could reply to that, Dervish left. Grubbs wasn't so sure that it was all over yet. He had a feeling it was just beginning. Their worst nightmare was just beginning. Just then, an ear-piercing scream, a loud thud, and the sound of loud, scuttering footsteps filled the house. Grubbs was right. This was just the beginning…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Grubbs's heart was pounding vigorously as he rang Meera. Grubbs had ran into Dervish's study to find a severely injured Dervish, but no demon. But, Grubbs was adamant that he was going to keep his Uncle alive.

Meera came round later that day to see to Dervish. Surprisingly, he was a lot better than when Grubbs had found him 4 hours before, dying on the floor. The demon had ripped Dervish open, leaving him with little blood. He had already fallen unconscious, and so when Grubbs got there he thought his Uncle was dead again.

"There we go, its ok," Meera reassured Dervish. Dervish hadn't said much since the attack; he could hardly remember anything. All he said he could remember was that the demon was fairly small, was a blood red with fierce, green eyes and a devastating- looking black hole in place of a mouth. Then, it was all a blank.

Grubbs was fed up. Dervish had suffered badly, and was in serious need of looking after from Grubbs. He couldn't just be a normal teenage boy, go to school, talk about normal stuff like football and girls. That night, Grubbs just wished for his old life back, a life without hellish monsters and loss of loved ones. He wanted his family back. Life would be much easier like that.

The next morning, Grubbs woke up to the smell of his Uncles breakfast. He loved it. Almost as much as he loved his parents' breakfast when he was younger, which, when he thought about it, was exactly the same. There really is nothing like a good old English breakfast! Grubbs slowly opened his eyes, to find he was in his old room, at his old house, with his real parents, LIVING HIS OLD LIFE. He screamed. Something really drastic had just happened, and he had no idea what. But one thing he was sure of was that he had his old life back.

**Sorry I took so long guys, and thanks for regularly checking it, I really appreciate it. I've been really busy, but I'm going to try and get a few more chapters done now before summer, so stick by me, I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you want to PM about the story or whatever, then please do, I'd love to hear what you've got to say, and any suggestions for the rest of the story.**

**Thanks ppl!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again guys, can I just thank Queen Nightshade who gave me a great idea for this next chapter.**

Chapter 7.

"Grubbs!! Come on! It's your favourite breakfast time!" Shouted Mum, as if she hadn't been dead for years, and nothing had happened. Grubbs panicked. What was he going to do? He could go down, as if nothing had ever happened, act as if it was all a dream. Then, a sudden thought struck Grubbs. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe the deaths, the demons, Dervish, Bill-E and Meera had all been a dream, well, more like a nightmare. But, as tempted as he was to leave that all behind him, he just couldn't. That was his life. He had to deal with it.

"Why did I make that stupid wish?" Grubbs muttered to himself, as he perched on his bed, trying desperately to decide what he was going to do. Then, it was decided. But what he didn't know was that he was about to bury himself in a living nightmare. He was going to go downstairs.

It was weird for Grubbs, leaving his bedroom, passing the bathroom with his sister as ever occupying the shower and singing hideously. He had forgotten this life. This bliss. Then, he saw the family cat screeching madly, running upstairs, as if some hideous demon or something was downstairs. But that couldn't be the case anymore. Grubbs had his own life back now. He had to put the demons behind him.

As Grubbs slowly descended the stairs, his heart pounded so hard he thought he might just explode. He had his parents back. He had his house, his friends, his school, and his girlfriend back. Life just couldn't get better. But, it could get a whole lot worse, as he was about to discover.

He slowly opened the living room door, so slowly that it creaked, as if Grubbs was in some old haunted mansion, like Dervish's house. Silence. There was nobody around.

"Where is ev"- but before Grubbs could finish his sentence, there was a huge thud behind him. Grubbs span round astonished, to find three demons.

"Hello Grubbs," said the one nearest the door.

"So very nice to see you again, son," said the one in the middle.

"Hey, brother," said the one furthest away.

Grubbs knew it couldn't possibly be true. But it was. These weren't just any demons. These demons were much more than that. They were his family. His whole world was torn apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Grubbs screamed, as if he wanted to kill himself there and then.

"Now now, Grubitsch. There's no need to bring your future home into it," the demon Dad tutted pitifully.

"I just want my old life back, my friends back, you back. Mum, Dad, Sis, what happened to you?" Grubbs sobbed.

Grubbs was starting to wonder why the demons hadn't attacked him yet. Maybe they still had a little bit of love for their child left inside them. As he thought this, his monster sister sneered at him for such a babyish remark.

"It's time to grow up Grubbs, this is your life now. No more of those happy school days taking the Mick out of the supply teacher (sub 4 u Americans!!). Those days are over. Besides, you're not even going to be human for much longer now are you Grubbs?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Grubbs shouted mockingly. The three demons laughed quietly amongst themselves, huddled together, mumbled, and turned back to face the vulnerable Grubbs.

"We are going to turn you into one of us." The three demons said at the same time, ripping Grubbs' heart from his chest.

Thanks guys for checking it, now all of Kcil's stories have gone. I know, I've been told that my chapters are extremely short, but that's just how I write them. I think, the shorter, the more dramatic!

**Keep checking guys, because there'll be more up soon, well, as soon as I can think of what should happen next! If you have any ideas, please PM me. **

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

"Get away from me! Stay away! You're not my parents! They're dead, and happy! Do you want to know why? Because they're away from YOU, Lord Loss!" Grubbs was sure it was the demon master in some sort of disguise. He couldn't be certain, and didn't know how he knew, he just had a feeling. And he was right.

"Very clever, Grubbitsch. You become more like Dervish with every passing day. It's a shame he was never born though, isn't it?"

"What the damned hell are you on about?!?!" Grubbs screamed wildly at the creature as it transformed from his demonic dad to the beast of Lord Loss himself, while Mum and Gret disappeared into thin air.

"Now now Grubbs, lets not ask stupid questions and waste time when we can forget about it all, and you can come and join me. Forget Dervish, Bill-E, the extremely hot Meera Flame and all the other beings that have brought you nothing but sorrow over the past few years. Having to fight us demons, having to let them torture you into thinking we are cruel beings, when really we are just after peace. Put it all behind you. Join us demons, and you will have eternal life."

"What do you mean? You are monsters! You're savage beasts that walk around brutally, killing anything in your path! Yet somehow, that doesn't qualify as "Cruel". Lord Loss, wake up. I'll never join you. I wont betray all the people who have helped me deal with all the burdens I've suffered in life because of you. It's never going to happen, you savage beast!" Grubbs thrashed wildly.

"Well that's a shame. O well. I guess I'll have just have to force you then. Even if that means fatally injuring you in the process. As long as you're alive, I'm happy."

And with that, Lord Loss closed in on Grubbs, leaving him to suffer a life changing moment, in his own kitchen. He was about to become a demon.

THANKS FOR READING AGAIN PPL. I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT GOOD, IM REALLY STRUGGLING FOR GOOD IDEAS AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE! PM ME AND GIVE ME ANY IDEA THAT YOU HAVE!

**THANKS,**

**CHOCOMAN.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Just as Grubbs was about to be made demonic, there was a blood-curdling scream from outside. It was Mrs. Tuttledean. She must be at least 90 by now. Norah Tuttledean had lived with her husband Bobby Tuttledean opposite the Grady's for over 30 years. She was standing outside by the window, looking in at the demon, horrified. Then, Bobby came running out of the house to see what all the commotion was about. He took one look at the demon master and got out his phone to call the police. As he was doing that, Norah ran back into the house to get the key to the Grady's house that she'd had for over 20 years, for when the Grady's had gone on holiday. When she came back with the key, Lord Loss knew he had to return to his hellish, webby palace quickly.

" This battle isn't over, Grubbs Grady! I'll get you one day! Then, you'll be mine!"

Grubbs was too shocked to reply. He was about to made demonic, and of all people that could've saved him, it was a ninety-year-old woman. Unbelievable!

"Look Grubbs, I saw what that was," Bobby said to Grubbs.

"It was nothing from this planet," Norah backed-up Bobby. The two had been questioning him for three hours, and he had told them nothing, other than not to involve the police in it. They told Grubbs he was crazy, the police would help him, but eventually they gave up and told the police that it was a prank. That got them in trouble!

Grubbs was just too confused to speak. What was going on? Why couldn't he just be normal? Then, the Tuttledean's confessed something Grubbs didn't really want to hear.

" Grubbs you can tell us about the demon. We know about the Demonata," Bobby told Grubbs.

"You bloody what?!" Grubbs exclaimed, nearly falling off his seat.

"We know about the Demonata. We were both like you at your age. We used to fight them. That's how we met," whispered Norah calmly.

"S- S- so you know what I'm going through? Did all this happen to you?" Grubbs questioned hopefully.

"Yes. I lost both my parents to Lord Loss," Bobby said sadly. A single tear rolled helplessly down his cheek.

"I didn't lose family. I was swept into it by Bobby," Norah said.

"Grubbs, there's something else you ought to know, Bobby said uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?! Are you mad!? You can't tell him that! He's already got enough on his mind!" Shouted Norah, as if she'd just read Bobby's mind.

" I think he ought to know, no matter how bad it may be," Bobby whispered.

"No!" Norah screamed. " Do you want to know or not Grubbs?" Norah asked, more calmly this time. Grubbs knew she wanted to say no, but Grubbs was intrigued. He wanted to know.

"Yes. I want to know," Grubbs muttered uncertainly. Norah sighed.

"Go on then, tell him," Norah muttered. " But you'll regret Grubbs, you'll regret it."

"Grubbs. My real name isn't Bobby."

"So? Is that it?" Grubbs moaned.

"My real name is Grubbs. Grubbs Grady.

A tantalising chill ran down Grubbs' spine.

**Hoo hoo! Spooky! Keep checking! There'll be more!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

It was impossible. It couldn't be. This old dudes who had lived opposite Grubbs pretty much all his life, and knows Grubbs very well, _is _Grubbs.

"How long have you known?" Grubbs finally finds words to say.

"Since I was about your age, when it all happened," Bobby replied, stuttering slightly.

"When _what_ all happened?" Grubbs asked in bewilderment and total confusion.

"Don't tell him, Bobby, he's only young, let him live his life," Norah whispered, although Grubbs heard every word of it, and felt terrified at what had been said.

"I think he earns the right to know though, don't you?" Bobby looked at his wife in protest.

"Yes, but he won't be happy at all if you tell him. His life won't be worth living," Norah replied viciously.

Grubbs was intrigued, and wanted to know what they were talking about, but, at the same time, was frightened at what he might hear, because of Norah's choice of words.

"Grubbs, you should get some rest. Me and Norah will go home, leave you to sleep, and in the morning we will have decided what to do, and if we think it good that you are informed of what we want you to know, we will come and tell you. But for now, sleep. Goodnight Grubbs." Bobby said.

"Goodnight to you both," Grubbs replied politely, as he had been brought up to do so, by his now long-dead parents. Or were they? As Grubbs has discovered over the past few weeks, anything can happen. Who says they're not still alive? With that thought, Grubbs slipped into a short, fitful, nightmare-ridden sleep.

Ding! The doorbell waked Grubbs. He moved slowly to the door, anxious of who it may be, and then remembered the conversation with the Tuttledeans the night before, and knew it must be them. And it was. And they had decided. They were going to tell him. And boy did Grubbs regret ever hearing the next conversation he would have with Bobby Tuttledean, or, Grubbs Grady. Himself.

Oooooo!! Thanks for reading as ever my loyal friends. It's much appreciated in this time of despair. Chapter 12 will go up shortly, so keep your eyes peeled lol!

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

"Sit down Grubbs. We need to chat," Norah told Grubbs.

"I know this is going to be very hard for you to cope with, but one day, you'll understand why we chose to tell you," Bobby said, in the most sympathetic voice Grubbs had ever heard him use.

"Now. You already know that I am you, if you see what I mean. But there's more to it than that, and it is rather disturbing. Are you absolutely certain you want to hear this?" Bobby asked uncertainly.

"I'm not so sure now," Grubbs replied. "I feel it may change my life, and that I may regret it, but at the same time, I think by the sounds of it, I may need to know," Grubbs said hesitantly.

"So is that a no or a yes?" Norah butted in.

"It's- it's a yes. But do you think you could make me a cup of tea?" Grubbs asked Norah politely.

"Sure, I'll go and do it now then," she replied. And so it began.

Bobby was planning on waiting for Norah to return from the kitchen before he told Grubbs, as he required her assistance. He was just thinking through exactly how he was going to tell Grubbs the dreadful truth, when his thoughts were cut short by a scream from the kitchen. It was Norah, and it sounded as if she was in trouble.

Bobby and Grubbs acted instantly. They ran into the kitchen, to find nothing but a ripped piece of paper, blowing around the kitchen floor, the door wide open. Bobby bent down to read the note, and sobbed. And screamed. And smacked the floor in anger. And stormed out of the room. Grubbs, followed, unsure of what to do, as he had not read the note, and didn't really know what was going on.

"Bobby, come here! What is going on! Let me read the note!" Grubbs shouted up the stairs, where Bobby had seemed to have stormed off to. Bobby, came down, face red with anger. He held the note in his hand. He handed it to Grubbs. It read:

If you care about your wife, then I suggest you hand over the boy, otherwise you'll be living on your own. Come find me. You've got one week. That's it. If I don't have the boy by then, little Norah here will die, and I'll come back for him myself, and kill anyone who tries to stop me.

_Lord Loss._

The chase was on.

**Sorry ppl, I don't have that much of an imagination! That's the best I could come up with. But keep checking, because soon Grubbs really will find out the truth! Thanks for checking once again my ever loyal friends, and keep one eye out for chapter 13!**

_**Bye!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

"Ok, Bobby, can you please just explain to me what's going on, and why I seem to have a part in this?" Grubbs asked in frustration.

"No, not now. There's no time. I'll explain everything on the way, if we're not already dead by then," Bobby replied harshly. And before Grubbs could ask what he meant about being dead, Bobby grabbed Grubbs and ran out the house. The two ran to the bottom of the road, to find a window, which they raced through, just as it was closing. A couple of seconds late, and they would have lost Lord Loss forever, Norah would've been dead, and Grubbs and Bobby would probably have been lost to the drooling demons.

On the other side. Nothing but vast, arid demon desert. And two burning, bright demonic Suns. And one piece of rock, half buried in the sand. Grubbs couldn't help but notice it, as it stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the arid scenery. He picked it up, to find a strange, carved language in the centre of the stone. On the back, were the numbers: 4,5,9,1. Grubbs had a strange feeling when he saw this stone, a strange sense of déja vu. But he brushed it aside quickly, put the stone in his pocket, and carried on with Bobby.

The two had been travelling for what seemed in human time at least 5 hours, when it started to get dark. It was getting dangerous. There was nowhere to shelter and hide, so any demons around could easily attack the two. Just as they were considering what to do, a small speck on the horizon caught the attention of Bobby. It looked like a tree, but it was hard to tell from such a distance. The pair, beginning to feel very excited, started to run towards it. They were there in half an hour.

It was a tree, and, to their amazement, it was growing apples and oranges. Big, juicy oranges. They were so hungry and thirsty, they completely forgot to check for any demons, incase it was a trap. Bobby reached out to grab an orange, and there was a laugh of pure evil. The pair knew immediately who it was. Lord Loss. He was sat up the tree, holding Norah in his arms. Norah had a gag over her mouth, and Lord Loss held a knife to hr throat.

"Don't move, or the lady dies!" Lord Loss whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Obviously, the two were not going to run anywhere. Where could they run to? There was nothing around them but sand. And then this tree. How had it got there? What happened? It was all a bit bizarre.

"I know what you must be thinking," Lord Loss taunted. "Where are we? What's going on? Why is there nothing but desert, and then this tree? How could we be such foolish idiots in coming here?" Lord Loss hissed.

"We came here because we wanted to!" screamed Grubbs.

"We came here through love," Bobby said, a little more calmly than Grubbs. "Love. A feeling you'll never know for as long as you live, you selfish, evil twonk," Bobby spat at the demon, as he climbed down the tree with Norah still in his arms.

"Those are strong words, my old friend Bobby. It has been a while. How are you coping?" Lord Loss sighed pitifully, as if Bobby had lost something important in his life.

"It was your fault! _You!_ You killed her!" Bobby screamed at Lord Loss. Grubbs was confused. Killed who? What was going on? What had Lord Loss done in the cloudy, mysterious past of Bobby? Then, a sudden thought occurred to Grubbs. If Bobby was Grubbs, and Grubbs was Bobby, then who was Norah? Obviously, Norah was Bobby's wife, but then surely that means Grubbs has a wife too, or will do in the future anyway. Who was Norah? Had he met her yet? Maybe her real name isn't Norah, and he has already met his future wife. It was frightening, yet intriguing to be thinking about such a delicate subject. But for the time being, he had to get back to reality, and see what was happening with Bobby and Lord Loss, so his thoughts and dreams floated away.

"So you took her from me, cloned her, then killed the real version. So the Norah in your arms now isn't the real Norah? She's dead?" Bobby was asking Lord Loss suspiciously.

"Yes, that's right," Lord Loss sneered. I knew you'd search for her, so I left various clues along the way, to help you track me and her down. And eventually you found us. That was over 500 years ago. And here you are again, chasing us, and again, you've found us. Talk about déja vu, huh?!" Lord Loss remarked, as if all this was so funny to him, which, to be fair, it probably was. "And then, the deal. The deal you and me made, that changed your life, and the life of poor, young Grubbitsch over here," Lord Loss turned his pitiful gaze towards Grubbs for the first time since they had arrived at the tree. "Come on, Grubbs. It's time you found out the secret of your past," Lord Loss gestured to Grubbs to follow him west. Lord Loss started walking. Bobby gave Grubbs a nod, and Grubbs followed. Where was he going? How could he find the secret of his past out here in the middle of the deadly demonic desert? Then, as if in answer to his rhetorical question, Lord Loss' palace appeared out of thin air, right before their eyes. The webby, wonderous home of Lord Loss. They entered. This was it. The truth was coming.

**THANKS FOR READING PPL. I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD, SO SORRY ABOUT THAT LOL**

**LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 15 THOUGH, AND I PROMISE THE TRUTH WILL FINALLY BE REVEALED!**

**CHOCODUDE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!!**

The stench was unbearable. Mouldy cheese. UUUGH! Grubbs wanted to throw up. He was in the palace of the demon master himself, the webby fortress of doom. How was he supposed to learn the truth of his existence here? He was surrounded by tangled, stringy webs, stretching as far as the eye could see in every direction. Small, evil cackles and murmurs of the surrounding demons could be faintly heard. It was as if these demons had turned up for a fight, or to listen to their master speak. The fact that they had come just to accompany Grubbs in finding out his true existence was a rather frightening prospect for Grubbs. What really was going to happen here?

"So, the time has come at long last," Said the demon master in a way that made Grubbs extremely anxious as to what was to come next. "You know Grubbs, I have waited for this moment all my life, which is a lot longer than your human brain can possibly understand. I have lived for centuries. I have seen everything. I'm an extremely lucky being; yet, I've never felt quite that content. But now, my life is complete. I get to break the "news" to you, Grubbitsch."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Now stop prattling on and tell me what you've got to tell me," Grubbs said mockingly. Lord Loss turned red. He fixed a hateful glare on Grubbs.

"No one talks to me like that! Who do you think you are you?" Lord Loss said in disgust.

"Grubbs Grady, a man getting tired of your voice and in need of the truth please you twonk!" Grubbs moaned. Lord Loss loosened his stare, and smiled.

"Very well. I will now show you. Follow me." Grubbs followed the demon master into a room with blood and bones scattered across the floor of webs. Grubbs heard Bobby swear at Lord Loss, and ask him why this very room.

"The boy wants to know the truth, let him have it as it happened," Lord Loss replied simply. "Now, Grubbitsch, I want you to close your eyes and let me into your mind. I promise I will not hurt you. If you dare fight me off, then Norah over here dies, understood?" Lord Loss referred to Norah tied to a chair in the corner of the room. He'd tied her there as soon as the group had entered the room.

"Please Grubbs, don't let Norah die. Please. She's more important than she seems." Grubbs thought Bobby had spoken the words out loud, but Bobby's lips never moved. Bobby winked at the young man.

"OK, I'll let you in, but if you start fiddling with my private thoughts, then I'll"- Grubbs was cut off by a sudden presence inside him. He knew instantly that it was Lord Loss. He seemed to be placing something inside the boy. Then, he came back out. It was quite a simple process really. Grubbs could feel the magic inside him. Lord Loss had left something in there.

"Turn it on," Lord Loss snapped. Grubbs looked inside himself, imagined a little switch, and switched it on. It was something he'd practiced doing with dervish for so many tears. Immediately, he saw a man and Lord Loss in front of him. But Lord Loss was still there. It was strange. Grubbs thought it was as if he was playing a video in his mind. Then, he realised that that was exactly what he was doing.

"Here is me, with Norah, and Bobby over there in the corner," the real Lord Loss spoke to Grubbs. That was exactly what Grubbs was seeing. Impossible. Then, the Bobby on the video moved towards Lord Loss, and spoke. He sounded exactly the same as he did today.

"Now, Bobby comes over to me, and asks me to strike a deal with him. To let him and Norah relive their lives, under the condition that once he was reborn, he would belong to me. That's how much he loved Norah. He did all that just so Norah could be free to live her own life. And I accepted it. But, me, being me, added a last minute twist, that nobody was expecting. I included Norah in the deal without him realising, so that she was reborn too. That way, there really was no point in making the deal in the first place. But, I felt bad, so I let them still live on, as well as being reborn. I'm sure you're skipping to the next part of my story here aren't you Grubbs?" Lord Loss asked. Grubbs was. He already knew that he was Bobby, and Bobby was Grubbs. Then, he made the click that turned his entire world upside down, and inside out. But before he could say it out loud, Lord Loss said it. The last four words were the words that stabbed into Grubbs' heart, and made him scream and sob.

"Grubbs. You know the truth now, don't you Grubbs. You're just a small sort of clone of Bobby. You are not real."

**FEEL FREE TO HAVE A MOAN GUYS. I KNOW HOW AWFUL THAT EXPLANATION WAS. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER. I'M HAVING A DAY FROM HELL, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. I'VE BUILT IT UP FOR SO LONG, AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT BAD. SORRY!**

**PLEASE PM ME FOR ANY IDEAS AS TO WHERE THE STORY SHOULD GO FROM HERE BECAUSE I'D LOVE TO CONTINUE IT, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT NOW. **

**CHOCODUDE.**


End file.
